Under her wings
by Dark phased
Summary: Irene was a mother of three but she feels that she could be a mother for another so she goes to look for another child. Minerva is rather afraid of everything but will she ever open up to Irene? Enjoy! Slight Jerza
1. Irene's pov I want more

**In Fiore, Magnolia city**

**Irene's Pov**

I was at home and was working on my laptop. I worked an awesome job that required a lot of traveling but I was happy to do my paperwork correctly so that I didn't have to move my family everywhere I went.

Due to my job I was divorced from my husband who didn't care for the idea of being a father and on top of that he told me that he much rather I be the stay at home mother. I told him that I wasn't forcing him to stay so he cheated on me and left. Erza was only 9 at the time. I took time off work to comfort her but I knew that she was going to be very lonely so then I asked her if she wanted to have siblings.

She had never been so happy.

Now here I am, a mother of three daughters Erza, Heine and Juliet.

I adopted Heine and Juliet at the same time when they were younger. In the start they were shy but as time went on they began to open up to Erza and I. For Juliet she was a happy go lucky so she and Erza got along very quickly. As for Heine she was serious and would stick close to me. Surprising part about my daughters is that Heine and Juliet rarely fought but when they did they would stop as soon as they saw Erza enter the room. Me on the other hand they would hide behind Erza for safety.

I love children and when they were younger I would cuddle them for hours. Now that they're older Erza stopped cuddling with me because she now has a boyfriend, Jellal. Juliet and Heine used to cosleep with me but now they just cosleep together. One could say I'm not ready to be an empty nest mother but I can't help but feel that something is missing.

Yes, what I'm missing are cuddles.

I took a break from my work and went to check on my daughters only to find the duo fighting each other.

I raised a brow when I heard what they were fighting about.

"I'm telling you, we should ask Mom if we could have another sister."

Heine frowned.

"Aren't you enough to have as the youngest?"

"Erza's always gone with her friends and Jellal so we need to find another sister."

I thought I was the only one so then I went to them placing a hand on their shoulders making them tense up.

"Oh good, I didn't have to ask, let's find a new sister to join the family."

Juliet smiled.

"Yay! Another sister. Should she be younger?"

Heine frowned.

"No way! Older!"

I thought about it. I already adopted these two when they were younger but I do recall that teens have a harder time getting a home.

"Let's do older this time, girls. I'm certain we'll find someone."

All three of us were online to find another sister. We all agreed to get someone from a different country. They told me that they wanted a sister that they can introduce fun to. Part of me is concerned but I trust them.

"And that should do it, I will let you two know what the updates are in a couple of days."

They nodded then Erza came home.

"I'm back."

They went to her and I looked at the screen only to see that there was a message so I clicked it.

_Dear Ms. Belserion, thank you for your interest in adopting from a different country. We have a few results!_

I saw that one of the results was online right now so I sent a message.

_Mother Scarlet: Hello there _

This adoption system was a little strange. It was like looking for a partner of a good car deal online but I didn't know why I was feeling nervous.

_Queen: Hello_

I blinked. This person was able to message me, good in some cases.

_Mother Scarlet: How old are you?_

_Queen: 17. Is that okay?_

_Mother Scarlet: Of course. So you're from Stella correct?_

_Queen: Yes ma'am._

_Mother Scarlet: That's neat. I heard the place was rather amazing to see._

_Queen: Which part?_

_Mother Scarlet: Night Sky city_

_Queen: I live there_

_Mother Scarlet: Is that so? In that case will you allow me to meet with you in a few days?_

_Queen: Really?_

_Mother Scarlet: Of Course._

_Queen: Yes Please._

_Mother Scarlet: Alright._

_Queen: Thank you_

_Mother Scarlet: I will message you again tomorrow. Goodnight._

_Queen: Good night_

I closed my laptop then Erza came to me.

"Hey Mom, Heine and Juliet just told me the news."

I smiled.

"Yep. I'll be going to Stella in a couple of days."

"For work?"

"Something like that."

After that we had dinner but I didn't say much.

When it was time for bed I tucked in my daughters well tried to at least Erza was reading while Juliet and Heine were wrestling each other again.

I went to my room and went to sleep.

I was woken up by feeling something on my so I looked down to see all three of my daughters sleeping on me, using me like a pillow.

I smiled and went back to sleep.


	2. Irene's pov Meeting Minerva

**Irene's pov**

It had been a few days since I messaged the girl. I have kept my word about going to Night Sky City.

When I got there I got a hotel and was on my laptop and messaged the girl again. From what I have learned the girl was the same age as Erza but has been in the foster system since she was a child. She didn't know much and her name was Minerva. I was rather concerned on how I would be approaching her since I'm so obsessed with hugging children so much, I wondered if she would let me hug her.

_Mother Scarlet: Hello Minerva_

_Queen: Hello Ms. Irene_

_Mother Scarlet: I'm in Night Sky City now, I'll be stopping by where you are."_

_Queen: Okay, see you then._

I closed my laptop and got a taxi to the Adoption center of the city.

When I got there I was surprised at how far it was from the city itself but it made me wonder if it was because the workers didn't want the kids to run away.

When the taxi arrived I went into the building.

I was amazed at how large it was but I soon spotted a woman with long black hair next to a girl.

"Hello Ms. Belsersion. I'm Seilah."

"Nice to meet you."

Seilah looked at the girl.

"Minerva, wait here."

Minerva nodded then Seilah and I went to talk in her office.

"So as you can tell our adoption system is different. With us you get to take a child with you so that you don't have to worry too much on certain dates and meetings. All you have to do is report to us on everything."

"Reports?"

"Yes, such as emergency things like if you ever have to rush her to the hospital."

I was a little surprised at how they ran things but at least travel wasn't a problem now.

"Agreed."

"Good. Now here's some of her paperwork for just a short term to be with you. After you're done signing you're good to go."

With that Minerva and I left to the hotel after that.

When we got there I had to beat my inner self with a stick so that I wouldn't hug her.

Minerva had dark green eyes looked so cute.

"So Minerva?"

She looked at me.

"Yes, Ms. Irene?"

"How do you feel about hugs?"

She just looked at me.

"Hugs?"

"Mmhmm."

She thought about it then looked at me.

"What's a hug?"

I blinked.

"What?"

"What's this hug you speak of?"

"It's when someone wraps their arms around you."

"So in other words a headlock?"

I choked on my tea.

"Something like that."

"They're okay."

I kind of wanted to know more about her but I wondered if she had any questions for me.

"Do you have any questions for me?"

"Do you have children or am I the only one you're considering?"

I blinked at how she was asking me that. She sounded sincere so I sat on the foot of the bed.

"I have three daughters. Erza is the oldest that I gave birth to, then there's Heine and Juliet who I adopted as children."

She nodded then I smiled.

"You're the same age as Erza so I'm certain that she'll want to show you around her school."

"School?"

I was taken back.

"Wait you aren't taught school lessons in the system here?"

She looked away with a saddened expression.

"We're only taught the basics but then after that we are taught to keep a tidy house since most of the children in the system end up as maids and servants of those who have families."

I was taken back, Minerva was indeed from a third world country. I rose to my feet and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"I want this to work, I'm sure it will."

She looked at me then I patted her head. I smiled then got ready for bed.

"We'll be heading back to Fiore tomorrow. You'll be meeting the girls as well."

I looked over to her but saw her laying on the floor then went to her.

"Minerva?"

"Yes?"

"You can sleep on the bed."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm not worthy to sleep on a bed."

I was really taken back so I joined her on the floor.

"Ms. Irene?"

"It's okay, I used to do this all the time with Erza when she was younger."

"Goodnight."

"...goodnight."

We went to sleep after that.


	3. Minerva's pov meeting the family

**Minerva's pov**

When I woke up I was expecting to be on the floor and be able to move. However it was the opposite of that I was on something soft and couldn't move. I looked up only to see Ms. Irene smiling at me.

"Morning sleepyhead,ready to meet your sisters?"

I blinked then she got up from the bed and spoke.

"We have a flight to catch in an hour so get ready."

I nodded then looked at the bed.

'How did I get on the bed? Did she put me on the bed?'

I got ready for the day then we both headed to the airport.

When I saw the airport my eyes widened in shock. Other than the adoption system building I have never seen a large building before. I went with Ms. Irene onto a plane and we sat in first class.

The lady in the uniform had mentioned that the flight was going to be a few hours and all the safety tips in case of any problems with the flight.

With that the plane took off.

My face was glued to the window when I saw the plane take off from the ground and headed into the sky. I was so focused on the sight that I barely missed hearing a click sound and looked behind me to see Ms. Irene smiling looking at a magazine.

I went back to looking out the window.

The sun was barely starting to come up, I was still tired but I was kind of scared to sleep on the plane.

After the first hour I looked at Ms. Irene who was doing a puzzle of some sort then I spoke.

"Ms. Irene?"

She looked at me.

"Yes?"

"What are your daughters like?"

She put the magazine down and thought about it.

"What they are like. Erza is the oldest but she has a girly side when it comes to sweets and fashion. Heine is more of a serious one who has her own way of doing things. As for Juliet she has a carefree, happy go lucky."

"What would happen if they see me?"

She smiled.  
"There is a high chance that Juliet will want to hug you right away while the other two will try to warm up to you."

I nodded then asked.

"Should I hug them?"

She smiled even more.

"Yep. There's someone I wanted to try."

"Like?"

"Just for a few days I want you to pretend you don't speak english."

"How come?"

"Because they will try to talk to you and show you around. Then after a few days of fully convincing them that you don't know how to speak english you can surprise them. I can't wait to see their expressions."

She looked hopeful so then I nodded.

"If it will make you happy Ms. Irene, I will do so."

"Excellent."

A few more hours went by and our flight landed. We left that airport and were on the road to Ms. Irene's home.

When we got there it was a big 2 story house that was on the mountain side.

We both went inside and I took my footwear off while Ms. Irene took her coat off then called out.

"I'm back."

I blinked but soon I heard footsteps as if someone was running and looked up at the top of the stairs to see a girl with twin pig tails coming down.

"Welcome back, Mommy!"

Following after her was a girl with dark blue hair put into a bun came down as well.

"Welcome back, Mother."

Ms. Irene placed her hands on my shoulders to face me towards them.

"Juliet, Heine, this is Minerva."

The happy one Juliet came towards me with open arms.

"Bring it in Min-min."

'I think she's trying to hug me.'

Just then I grabbed her arm and flipped her over and putting her in a arm lock.

"Okay! I give! You don't like hugs! I got it!"

I blinked then let her go then remembered that Ms. Irene and Heine had saw that then looked at them only to see that Heine looked unfazed then spoke.

"I told her that someday, someone will flip her over."

Ms. Irene looked away trying not to laugh.

"I guess I should have mentioned that different types of hugging we do in this house."

Juliet sat up holding her arm then Ms. Irene smiled as she lead me upstairs.

All four of us were in a room that had soft carpet and a bed in a corner. There was a desk shelf on the other corner and a closet.

I was surprised then Ms. Irene smiled.

"Alright Minerva, this room is yours from now on."

Just then her phone rang and she stepped away from the room into the hallway.

"Erza, when you get home I want you and the girls to go shopping. I would do it myself but I have to go to a meeting."

She looked at me and patted my head.

When the call was over Ms. Irene smiled.

"Erza and the girls will take you shopping. Get whatever you want."

I was confused.

Not long after that Juliet and Heine took me downstairs only for us to meet Erza at the entrance. My eyes widened when I saw her, she looked just like Ms. Irene.

Erza smiled at me.

"Hello there, Minerva. Come on."

Ms. Irene came downstairs as well.

"I'll see you all at dinner."

With that the four of us went to do this shopping while Ms. Irene left to her meeting.


	4. Irene's pov First night as a family

I was at my work filling some things out and I was a little worried about how Minerva. It took everything in me not to burst out laughing when she flipped Juliet like that when all Juliet was trying to do was hug her to welcome her into the family. Well no fights there, so I think they're okay.

When I was done I headed back home.

When I got there I saw Erza, Heine and Juliet all on the floor of the living room and went to them.

I was surprised to see all three of them panting as if they had worked out for a long time.

"Did something happen?"

Juliet looked at me.

"We took Minerva... to the store..."

Heine went on next.

"We weren't sure what size she was so we tried to measure her."

I raised a brow then Erza finished the rest.

"She panicked and ran from us. We chased her all over the store but she got away."

I blinked.

"So you lost her at the store? Where is she now?"

All three of them looked at me.

"We lost her."

I turned to leave.

"Let's go look for her."

I went to the entrance of the door only to see that there was an extra set of footwear and smiled.

"Oh, never mind she's here."

All three of them came to stand by me then Erza spoke.

"Since when and how? I was the last one here and her shoes weren't here."

"She might be upstairs. Why didn't any of you call to inform me about this?"

All three hung their heads.

"We didn't want to worry you and thought that we could handle it."

We all went upstairs after that and saw Minerva sitting in the middle of the floor. I went to her and patted her head.

"Somehow you found your back home. Come on, let's order out for dinner."

She just looked at me then we all went to the dining room.

Not long after that we got pizza and began eating. Words could not describe how cute it was of how Minerva looked at the pizza before her and took a bite. Her face went from curious and cuteness when she took a bite of that pizza.

It took a few words from the girls to get Minerva to take a bite.

Juliet then smiled.

"Okay Minerva, tomorrow you'll be seeing us go to school. Heine and I attend a boarding school in the next city and Erza go to a private academy here."

Oh no, I had forgotten about that. I looked at Erza who nodded.

"Yep. Mom will be dropping me off first then you'll go with her to drop these two off."

I nodded.

"I won't have to worry about work so we can take our time on this."

When dinner was over Heine and Juliet went to pack their bags and I went to the kitchen to put the pizza away. As I was in there Minerva came in and began to help me with putting the pizza into plastic sandwich bags.

When we were done and put the pizza into the fridge I looked at Minerva who looked at me.

"Let's go get ready for bed. It's going to be a very interesting day tomorrow."

She nodded then went upstairs while I went to get some paperwork done in my office.

You see I worked for a big time modeling company. In fact I had been with the modeling company way before Erza was born. I was also an actress and would have so many roles in movies and TV shows. The roles I enjoyed the most were action and family because I felt that I would see it in real life.

Just then Erza came down and I looked at her.

"Is something wrong?"

Erza looked at me then looked away.

"I was wondering about how Minerva would fit in."

"Having doubts? She is from a different country?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I wonder if she's going to be alright with us."

That got my attention

"Oh?"

She took a seat next to me and went on.

"You know she's still warming up to us. What if she flips over a kid at school or we lose her again in public?"

"I know you're concerned but you don't have to worry. As for the school part I make no promises. Remember how you, Heine and Juliet all clung to me each time I had you all at school on the first day?"

"Yeah but, I don't think Minerva's going to do that."

I smiled.

"You never know."

With that we both got up and I went to tell each of my daughters goodnight.

For Erza she was in her bed and I kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sure everything will keep getting better."

"If you say so, Mom."

I left out of the moor and went to Heine who was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Still up I see."

She looked at me.

"I just wanted to do a little bit of reading before bed."

I went to her bed and patted her head.

"I'm sure that you'll enjoy having Minerva around."

She smiled.

"Of course, I was scared at first but when I saw her flip Juliet over like that all of my fears went away."

"Your fears?"

She looked at me.

"I was scared thinking that Minerva was going to be the same as Juliet."

I shook my head.

"No, you are all different."

"Got it, goodnight Mother."

With that she put her book down and laid her head on the pillow. I rubbed her head then left out of the room closing the door behind me.

I went to Juliet's room only to find her on her bed.

I smiled at her and went to her.

"I see you're still up."

She smiled.

"I'm just happy that you're getting another daughter to join the family."

I nodded.

"I'm happy for it too."

"Do you think she'll want to join Heine and me in our school?"

"She'll be looking at your schools tomorrow."

"I can't wait."

I smiled then pinched her cheek.

"Alright, get some sleep."

"Goodnight, Mommy."

I left out of her room closing the door behind me then went to Minerva's room.

When I got in there I was expecting her to be sitting on the bed. I blinked when I saw nothing but the bed was made. I looked around but then I remembered that back at the hotel she was on the floor so I looked under the bed.

Sure enough Minerva was laying on the floor under the bed.

"Minerva?"

She looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Don't you want to get on the bed?"

"I'm not worthy."

Oh this again.

I pulled her out from under the bed and smiled.

"Minerva, you are worthy to sleep on a bed."

"But I'm not..."

I stopped her and brought her into a warm embrace.

"You are worthy. When you're in this house you are worthy."

"Get on the bed, I'm sure that it's softer than the one from the hotel."

She nodded then climbed in. I went to her and caressed her cheek. I then got an idea and tucked her in completely then I leaned in closer and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well Minerva."

I left out the room after that and went to mine.

When I got to my room I sat on my bed.

"Erza calls me Mom, Heine calls me Mother and Juliet calls me Mommy. I wonder what Minerva's going to call me. I'm sure she'll call me something other than Ms. Irene."

With that I got ready for bed and went to sleep.

**AN:Hello everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read this fanfic. I want to know what you all think about this fanfic!**


	5. Irene's pov My job

The next morning I woke up early. It was something I always did, wake up early on purpose just to get an early start to see my children's sleeping faces. I went to each of their rooms and would smile as they were sleeping. I would also remember how things first started when I had Erza then adopted Heine and Juliet. Now I have brought Minerva into the family.

I went into Erza's room and smiled.

She was the start of it all. I went to her and rubbed her head then smiled. She was was the reason I wanted to be a mother.

I remembered when she was only a toddler how I would always hold her and how she would follow me everywhere I went. I remembered that when I had to leave for work for a few days she would stay with her grandmother.

My smile faded at the memory of that.

I leaned in and kissed her forehead then left out of her room.

I went to Heine's room and smiled in amusement when I saw that Juliet was in her bed with her.

Ever since I adopted them Juliet would always sneak into Heine's room. However if both were scared about something they would get into my bed, sometimes joined by Erza. When they first came into the family they followed Erza who followed me when I was home. Indeed I had my own little duckling line behind me.

I went to the bed and rubbed both of their heads. True Heine was the serious one but she still cared for Juliet. I leaned closer and kissed them both on the forehead.

I left out of the room and went to Minerva's room.

When I got there and went to the bed I was surprised to see that Minerva was still in the same spot that I had tucked her in. I went to her and whispered to myself.

"Oh Minerva, I hope you warm up to us. I can tell that you're afraid but I promise that my daughters and I aren't going to harm you."

I reached down to touch her head only for her to turn it to look up at me.

I blinked.

"Did I wake you?"

She shook her head then I sat on the side of the bed.

"You did sleep right?"

"A little."

I rubbed her head and smiled.

"Is that why you didn't move that much?"

She looked down.

"I was afraid that it would make you sad if I did."

I blinked then smiled.

"It wouldn't make me sad."

She looked at me and I kissed her forehead.

"Would it make you feel better if I stayed in her for a couple more hours?"

She nodded and I went on the other side of the bed and climbed in. I untucked some of the blanket to get in then I wrapped an arm around Minerva to hold her close. She seemed to have relaxed and closed her eyes.

As she was sleeping I watched her sleep.

'So adorable.'

I leaned closer and kissed her forehead while rubbing the back of her head.

I could only hope that she warms up to me.

About couple of hours later I woke all four daughters up and went to make breakfast.

To my surprise Minerva had followed me into the kitchen and we began to make breakfast. When we were done I smiled at her then we all sat at the table together to have breakfast.

As we ate I couldn't help but feel the need to tell Minerva that we were headed to drop them off at school and that both schools kind of looked like the adoption center but I felt that I shouldn't have to worry.

**(Timeskip)**

I should have told her.

All it took was me pulling up to Erza's school and Minerva's expression went from curious to fear. Before I could say anything Erza had tried to get Minerva out of the car only for Minerva to hold onto the car door panicking in her mother tongue to which I could guess she was telling Erza no. Heine and Juliet just watched, but not just them Erza's friends saw the whole thing.

Part of me was really trying not to laugh but I managed to keep a straight face as I stepped out of the car to get Minerva. Erza had let Minerva go and Minerva ran behind me for safety.

"My fault on this one, go on to class."

Erza nodded then hugged me and left to her friends.

Minerva had gotten into the car and I drove off to the next school.

It was a silent ride but when we got to Heine and Juliet's school I glanced at Minerva who held onto the seat. I looked at Heine and Juliet who had gotten out of the car.

Heine was the first to speak.

"Don't worry Minerva, we're not going to make you come inside."

Juliet nodded.

"Yeah, come in when you want to."

I stepped out of the car and they both hugged me.

"Have fun you two."

They nodded then left together and I got back in the car to head to work.

On the way there I smiled at Minerva who looked at me.

"Sorry about that Minerva. I wanted to tell you that their schools kind of looked like that adoption center but I didn't realize that you would get that scared to look at it. I'm sorry."

She nodded.

"It's okay."

"Although the place I work at is also a large building."

"It is?"

"Yep. I work for a very popular modeling agency."

"Popular modeling agency? What's that?"

I smiled.

"I'll show you when we get there."

She nodded.

When we arrived at my job we went inside the building. The building was about fifty stories high. Many films and shows were here and for me I was among the best faces they had.

"Alright, I work on the 10th floor for the make-up department."

She nodded then we went to the tenth floor.

On the way there I felt my mother instincts kick in because Minerva got nervous when random strangers tried to pull her into their offices to ask questions and try to do her hair and put make up on her. I managed to get her to my office and she sat down but was looking at a magazine that had a photo of me.

I went to her and she looked at me.

"How?"

I smiled.

"I'm an actress and a model. I started as a model then as time went on I became an actress."

"An actress? What's that?"

"It's when I play a role of a person in a storyline."

"How?"

I thought about it then remembered that I had a rehearsal with the group so then I led her to the studio. They were shooting a scene for a commercial for love commercials.

Minerva watched from the crew area and I took my place. I stood on the set with my back turned to the crew.

'Must get into character.'

I heard the director yell 'Action!' and began my act.

"I wonder on who would wait for me? I'm still coming to you. It is only a matter of time before we meet."

With that the scene was over and the Director was pleased. After that Minerva and I left to walk around the building more. I took her to the sound room were soundtracks for movies were made. She really enjoyed the sound booth when I showed her one of the voice actors.

When I was done with the tour we went back to my office and Minerva took a seat and was looking at all of the photos of me in the make up portion of the magazine. She then looked at me and I smiled.

"Yes?"

"When did you first do this job?"

I blinked then smiled even more.

"I was in high school and at the time I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my life that would make my parents proud of me. I was their only child so at the time it meant everything to me to make them happy."

I paused then when on.

"But one day in my senior year of high school I met one of the photographers who was looking for young models. I was hesitant at first but I went on ahead and did it. Now here I am."

She nodded then spoke.

"You wanted to make your parents proud?"

I looked away.

"At the time I did."

"What happened?"

I looked at her then patted her shoulder.

"I'll share that story with you another time."

I got up and went to get something while Minerva stayed in the office.

I needed to get some fresh air.

When I got outside I felt a little saddened. The last time I mentioned a little about my past on how I became a model was to Juliet and Heine. They weren't as curious as Minerva but as for Erza she wanted to know much more. Part of me was angry at myself for trying to please everyone while the other part of me was proud of myself for doing something I loved.

After I was calm again I went back inside to my office only to see that Minerva was watching a movie that had me as one of the main cast.

I blinked in surprise at how Minerva was glued to the movie.

The movie was of me working out. On the screen it showed me wearing a sports bra and baggy gi pants. I remembered how hard that scene was but I also recalled what I was thinking when I was making that scene.

'I had to do this! This is the only way for me to do better.'

I took a seat next to Minerva who looked at me.

"You looked so intense in that part."

I smiled.

"It was intense."

We went on watching the movie.

When the work day was done Minerva and I went back home. I found it rather cute to see Minerva mimicking me from that scene. I saw her climbing up the doorway and getting on top of the door. She jumped down and ran up the wall only to fall on her back.

"Ow."

She sat up and I went to her.

"Don't worry Minerva."

She looked at me.

"How did you do that move?"

"Running up the wall? For starters I wore shoes that had a good grip on them and I was ran as fast as I could."

She nodded then I smiled.

"As for the running part I would practice on an inclined thing, like a curb or even rocks."

She nodded then she felt my arm.

"Your arms are still strong."

I nodded.

"Keep bending them, yours will become toned as well."

She nodded then I checked the time only to see that Erza would be getting off school soon so then I looked at Minerva.

"Let's go get Erza."

She nodded then we left to pick Erza up from school.


	6. Minerva's pov movie and hair

Ms. Irene and I left the house to pick Erza up from her school. On the way there Ms. Irene had me to watch videos of what was called parkour. I didn't get it at first but it was clear they they were doing some of what Ms. Irene was doing in that movie. They were running up walls and jumping from high places and catching themselves on edge of other buildings.

I was amazed by it all that I didn't even realize that we had arrived at the school. I looked up only to see that Erza was looking over my shoulder.

Erza looked at Ms. Irene.

"Hey Mom, how was work?"

Ms. Irene smiled.

"Work was fun, Minerva tagged along with me."

Erza nodded.

"She didn't panic when she saw your job, right?"

"No. Did your friends laugh at you?"

Erza smiled.

"They did but it was a good humor."

We left the school after that and went home.

When we got there Ms. Irene took a seat on the couch. I watched as Erza sat at the table and pulled papers out of her bag. I went to her to see what it was and my eyes went dry from all the strange lettering on the paper.

I looked at Erza who was just as sad as I was.

"This Minerva, is Algebra One. This is kind of hard but if you practice with it, you'll be fine."

I nodded then watched her as she began to work on it.

It took an hour and she put it back into her bag. I followed her to the living room and Erza wasted no time joining Ms. Irene on the couch and laying her head on her lap. I watched as Ms. Irene looked happy and began to rub Erza's head then I took a seat on the floor only to hear Ms. Irene say something.

"Since it's just the three of us, should we have cake tonight?"

Erza nodded.

"Yeah."

Erza grabbed my hand and lead me upstairs.

"Come on, Minerva."

Erza and I returned with blankets and Ms. Irene had cake in her hands and put on a movie. The movie we watched was a comedy about a family going on a trip but the children were more afraid of the mother than they were of the father. It got to the point that the monster in the movie got scared and tried to get away from the mother when she yelled at her family for messing up her floor. She took a frying pan and struck the monster one time.

In the next scene the monster and the rest of the family were doing chores. The monster and husband were both crying while the mother was in the next room sewing something. The children stayed back a safe distance then the monster looked out the window to see one of his buddies enter the house with dirty footwear.

In the next scene it showed the mother standing right behind the second monster with a leather belt but the scene cut off for the movie to be over.

I never understood the part about the belt then Ms. Irene smiled at me and patted my head.

"Alright Minerva."

I watched as Ms. Irene played with my hair for a bit then she looked at Erza.

"Erza, will you get my manaquien head?"

Erza left and I looked at Ms. Irene in question.

'A manna what?'

Erza returned and my eyes widened when I saw that there was a head in her hands.

I screamed and ran out of there.

I ran to my room and hid.

A few moments later Ms. Irene came in and spoke.

"Minerva?"

I poked my head out from where I was hiding and she came to me. Erza was at the doorway and Ms. Irene crouched down to my height.

"It's okay, it's not a real head. It's used to just get new ideas for hair styles."

I turned my head and she caressed my cheek.

"I won't use it but I did want to play with your hair for a bit."

I looked at her then nodded.

All three of us went back downstairs to the living room. I sat between Ms. Irene's legs while she sat on the couch. Erza had gotten Ms. Irene's hair combs and brushes. I wondered what she had in mind.

As far as I knew I always wore my hair down. I never had my hair done a certain way, mostly because I was in the system. I was always told that I wasn't worth much so only had to do the basics which was house work and helping with the little kids.

My thoughts were cut off when I felt Ms. Irene massaging my head. It felt so good that I fell forward but Erza caught me.

I heard Ms. Irene chuckle.

"Every time."

Not long after that Ms. Irene began to do my hair. She had parted it down the middle putting a loop bun on both side. After that she did a braid on each side allowing the rest of my hair to hang down.

I then felt Ms. Irene lean closer and kiss the back of my head. I blushed then leaned my head back to look at her only for her to kiss my forehead.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around her waist. She rubbed my back then I felt some weight on me and looked up to see Erza sitting next to Ms. Irene. Erza leaned her head on Ms. Irene and smiled.

"If Heine and Juliet were here Heine would have her head on the other thigh and Juliet would have her head on yours, Mom."

Ms. Irene nodded.

"They would. I enjoy it when you all lean on me."

"I say we have a camping night this weekend. Not only that but build a fort."

Ms. Irene smiled and rubbed both of out heads.

"And we shall."

I just closed my eyes.

'What's a fort? What's camping?'

I was learning so much from them, way more than I learned in the adoption center. Part of me was scared of going back but I still had to used to being here. Being treated nicely, trying new things and being told that I'm worthy.

I opened my eyes and glanced at Ms. Irene who had looked down at me. I saw that Erza had fallen asleep then closed my eyes. I felt Ms. Irene plant a kiss on my forehead and I blushed.

'Am I really worth it to her? Am I worth keeping?'

Just then I felt movement and looked up to see that she was adjusting so that she could stand. I was about to get up but she picked me up and carried me upstairs.

"Ms. Irene..."

"Don't worry, you'll be alright."

She laid me down then caressed my cheek. I loved the touch of her hands. It was gentle, not something that had to be pleaded for. Oh how I wished I could hold her hand on my face but it wouldn't be fair. She was a mother of three and as of right now I'm just a child that she brought in her home. I don't know what chance I have of staying but I can only hope that she wouldn't turn me away.

I went to sleep after that.


End file.
